Vikke
Vikke, AKA, The Viking Metal Zombie, and his pet bearskin; Yumil, are minor antagonists in the video game; Lollipop Chainsaw. He, along with his bearskin, Yumil, are members of the Dark Purveyors. History Vikke was summoned to Earth along with the rest of the Dark Purveyors by Swan. He took up residence at the San Romero Stadium, generating a large lightning storm as he flew through the air on his Viking ship. After Juliet reached the area, having killed Zed, she soon came across Vikke and narrowly avoided getting hit by some of his lightning bolts. Juliet set out in pursuit of the Viking Metal Zombie, who eventually landed his ship at a swimming pool. When Juliet arrived, Vikke took off with a cry of “Onward to further victory!”, but with Cordelia’s help, Juliet managed to launch herself onto the Viking Metal Zombie’s ship. Vikke said she had a lot of gall stepping onto his ship, threatening to use her face to make a hat and her spine as a backscratcher. The Viking Metal Zombie leapt down to fight Juliet and they began battling. The zombie hunter managed to cut Vikke in half at the waist, but he kept fighting with his torso and legs fighting separately. Juliet eventually managed to sever the Viking Metal Zombie’s head. However it grew to giant size and started floating, declaring that he felt the power of the gods in his blood, before devouring his torso and legs. Vikke engaged Juliet for the final time, but she finally managed to cut his head in half. The Viking Metal Zombie said this was impossible, declaring that he was a warrior and couldn’t be beaten by a little girl. Yumil’s head made one last attempt to kill Juliet, which failed, before Vikke died, reciting the chant to summon Killabilly as he did so. Powers Vikke is quite powerful, being a Dark Purveyor, and has a large flying Viking ship as his means of transportation. It is equipped with a large drum set that Vikke can use to summon powerful lightning strikes, as well as send out explosive flying zombies. He primarily uses his brute strength in combat, wielding a large axe and has control of lightning. This lets Vikke channel lightning through his axe to unleash shockwaves and form a field of electricity around himself for protection. If cut in half, he can levitate his torso, while his legs fight independently. His lower half also prevents his upper half from any kind of damage. When his head is severed, Vikke’s head can fight in giant size. In this form, he can levitate, his hair become needles, and attacks by smash into his opponents, using his high bulk and firing huge lightning blasts from his mouth. Vikke also wears a sentient bear pelt named Yumil, who can also attack his enemies. Trivia *Like the other Dark Purveyors, Vikke is themed around a kind of music, heavy metal in his case. *He refers to Juliet as “Stelpa”, the Icelandic word for “girl”, and calls everyone “Skraelings”, the Icelandic word for “little men.” *Vikke is somewhat inspired by the draugr, intelligent zombies from Norse mythology. *Vikke’s influences are listed as Bathory, Enslaved, and necrophilia in his info screen. Gallery Lollipop Chainsaw Enemies Vikke 03.jpeg|Vikke's info screen Category:Zombies Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bosses Category:Musicians Category:Axemen Category:Electrokinetic Villains Category:Villains Who Can Fly Category:Deceased Villains Category:Brutes Category:Barbarian Category:Sadists Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Undead Villains Category:Elementals Category:Vehicular Villains